1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of novel methods for improving the baking properties of unbleached cake flour. Another object of the invention is to provide a process for the controlled swelling of starch. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a matter of custom in the United States wheat flour is normally bleached with chlorine gas prior to its use in baking cakes. Bleaching the wheat flour improves the texture, grain, volume, and eating quality of cakes produced therefrom. Furthermore, the color of white cakes is improved when bleached flour is incorporated into the cake mix. As a result of the use of bleached flour, Americans have grown accustomed to cakes possessing the above-mentioned properties. For this reason and the fact that the chlorination process is both practical and economical, the use of bleached flour is firmly embedded in the American cake-baking industry.
In recent years, however, chemical treatments and chemical additives have become suspect and it is desirable to avoid such treatments and additives wherever possible. In addition, many foreign countries prohibit the use of bleached flour in their cake products. As a result, these countries do not import American products such as cake mixes and the like which contain chlorinated flour.
Alternatives to bleaching the flour have been actively sought over the last few years. The alternative treatments must avoid the use of chlorine, and chemicals in general, but still produce flour which will yield the type of cakes customarily obtained with bleached flour. One alternative to the chlorination method is to subject the flour to specified temperatures for limited periods of time. For example, flour can be heated at a temperature of 100.degree. to 140.degree. C. for about 30 minutes to a maximum period such that no dextrinisation of the starch occurs (U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,917). Likewise, according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,461 bread flour (i.e., hard wheat flour) can be heated to 66.degree. to 182.degree. C. for about 1 minute to 17 hours, preferably at 121.degree. to 182.degree. C. for about 10 to 80 minutes to render it suitable for cake mixes.